Learning to Survive
by HydraLegion
Summary: What would happen if someone from our world was forced into warhammer40k? This series follows the adventures of one such person and his friends as they learn to survive in one of the most grim dark worlds ever created! Please review. All character belong to me, the setting and other assorted parts belong to their respective owners.


Authors Note: Hey Guys! I recently was hit with this idea to create a new story. I know that at some point or another we have all wondered what it would be like to be in the Warhammer 40K universe. I plan on doing this by taking someone from our universe put in 40K with some friends thrown in for god measure. I plan on actually keeping this in line with fluff. I am basing a lot of this on the dark heresy core rulebook and before you start worrying. I plan on having no ridiculous OP stuff thrown in here. I mean they will eventually earn upgrades and such but no Marine like abilities. This chapter is really just an intro chapter and setting the scene. Please Review!

* * *

My grade had been sent on a trip to watch the seniors play hockey. The principal had said something about "school spirit" and "supporting the team". Whatever their intentions had been it had failed horribly. Most of the kids had phones and spent most fo the game talking or texting. When the chaperones had tried to start a chant it was just ten minutes of call and response… without the response.

The game was boring and most kids ended up playing games or texting their friends. Typical of my grade, kids were texting when they were literally at a maximum of ten feet away. Ridiculous. I had been hunched in the corner with some of my geekier friends talking about the graphics in the new Infamous game. One of the kids had gotten it early and swore that it was the bet he had seen yet. The rest of us were poring over the online reviews searching for validation that he was wrong.

I never was one of the popular kids, but I also was not one of the super geeky kids. I use geeks because that's what they were, they were not the smartest but if it was a video game or something to do with imagination they were like gods. I was able to keep up with the developments of their world to hang out but was not fully immersed.

Luckily most of what would be considered jocks at another school were not the pompous idiots that stereotypes make them look. I was physically fit enough to keep up with them but was not able to keep up with their knowledge of popular culture and sports.

The game was over quickly enough and the bus ride back was lots of the standard banter you would expect. Kids making genital jokes and insulting each other's moms. The bus was traveling through a tunnel when the lights flickered. I was sitting near the front and could hear the crackle of the radio as the following bus tried to contact us.

The bus driver flicked the headlight switch a couple of times but they were staying off. We slowed down, only being able to see a couple feet in front of us. The tunnel was mostly empty and it was deathly quiet. The lights flickered on in the tunnel and we could see that a roadblock had been set up at the tunnels end.

The bus driver muttered under his breath and flicked on the bus-to-bus radio. "Hey, a block was set up at tunnel mouth, we are going to have to go around. Tunnel seems empty, I think we can probably risk a U-turn," relayed the driver.

"Got it, you want to go first?" asked the other driver. Their voice was scratchy over the radio and was kind of dipping up and down in tone.

The bus driver looked at the mirror and replied, "Yeah sure, Make sure to follow close by."

The bus driver pulled out and made a turn in the tunnel. We were starting down the tunnel when we heard the first creak. The tunnel had a single support strut in the middle of the tunnel and it sounded lie the noise came from there. The bus driver did not say anything but visibly gripped the wheel tighter. The rest of the bus had realized something was wrong and had shut up. We were head towards the tunnel mouth when it hit us. It was hard to see it against the headlights, but it was pretty obviously a truck. The bus spun into the side of the tunnel and rolled onto its side. Kids screamed and pushed as we were thrown over. The world was strangely silent even though I could see the screaming kids faces. One of them was pointing right it me eyes wide in terror. I followed his finger and saw what made him so afraid. The bus window had broken inwards. When the bus rolled I had been thrown against it and the glass had been push against me. With nowhere else to got he sharp shards had cut into me. The largest piece was still jutting out of me. As the shock of the accident wore off I could feel the pain in my gut. I collapsed to the ground and the world went black.

* * *

_They say that coma patients don't remember the time in their state of undeath. If I actually am in a hospital somewhere, I pray to the Emperor that I don't remember this hell._

The ground smelled like gas and trash. The sickly smell was clogging my throat and I coughed as I rolled to the side. I opened my eyes and saw the bottom of a dumpster like cart. I rolled back again and pushed myself ot my feet. _What the frak is going on, I should be in hospital bed!_ I thought. Still groggy from sleeping I reached up to my hair. I stopped short when I felt it. It was a buzz cut. I had had long brown hair, when the hell had happened to me. I wasn't able to see very far in my groggy state and slumped against the walls. It was then I heard the moan.

I stood back up and looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a slightly dark blue jacket made out of the stuff one would see cargo pants made with. There were a bunch of pockets along the chest. I had on a pair of jean style pants but the fabric was definitely not denim. A belt made of some synthetic thread held them up. I had on small boots also made out of a synthetic material. There was a small knife on my waist. I slipped that around to my back, as I was more likely to cut myself then do anything useful.

I looked farther into the alleyway I was in. The trash carts were lining the edge and I heard some moaning coming from behind the cart.

I slowly crept towards the noise in what I assumed was a stealthy manner.

"Is someone there? Please help I don't know where I am!" said a voice. That voice changed everything. I rushed behind and looked at the figure it had come from. A slightly chubby blond guy was slumped ext to the cart. I knew that face but it seemed off a little bit, like someone had drawn it but gotten the proportions all wrong. It didn't matter I knew him despite the strange face.

"Oh god you're here. Peter, what the hell happened?" I asked. The boy looked up from his knees and his eyes lit up.

"Oh thank god, I was terrified! I thought no one would find me!" Peter exclaimed. He jumped up and embraced me. I sort of was startled but realized he must have been through a lot. Peter was wearing a half cloak with long sleeves. The cloak was a muddy read color. He also had on a grey shirt with heave cargo style pants. There was a belt with a couple of tools that look like they could be used for tinkering with a machine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked up and down his new outfit.

"I woke up here and walked down the alley. It doesn't lead anywhere but you need to see this." He let go of me and started off towards the end of the alley.

When we reached the end we both stopped and stared down.

"Well… frak." I stated. The end of the alley was like the front with one exception. Slumped against the wall were four people. All of them were familiar, and all of them had been on that bus. We turned away and walked back closer to the alley entrance.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure where we are but it is definitely not earth," explained Peter.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well to start the tech here is nothing like what we have."

I kind of looked at him strangely. "How would you know that?" I asked.

Peter raised his wrist. There was a bulky gauntlet with multiple screens inset on it with a bunch of strange interface ports. He hesitated before flipping it over. "There is one thing I think might actually tell us where we are," he said.

I stepped closer and looked at the bottom side. Like the top of the gauntlet it had a bunch of interface ports but that was not what Peter was talking about. There at the end set in a rusty colored metal was a seal we both knew of. It was part of world that had brought us both hours of excitement of gaming and years of investigation into the lore. It was the symbol of an organization shrouded in mystery and ritual. It was the Symbol of the Cog, also known as the Cult Mechanicus.


End file.
